


Guilty Pleasure

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Peter's guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Peter doesn't like doing this. It feels dirty and wrong to be thinking of anyone other than Elizabeth when he's got his hand around his cock and he's painfully hard, but Neal, oh God, Neal.

Neal has some kind of sway over him, some sort of power that Peter doesn't know how to fight and isn't sure that he would if he did know how. 

He grips himself tighter, stroking faster as images of Neal fill his mind. Neal pressing up against, mouth curving into a smirk as he gropes him through his pants. Neal kissing him, biting lightly at his lips, Neal above him, sliding into him. 

He comes with a choked cry and tries to ignore the guilt that immediately comes afterward for thinking of someone other than his wife. Beautiful, smart, funny El, who doesn't deserve someone like him, someone who thinks of other people while jerking off. 

He sighs and cleans himself up. He just won't think about it.


End file.
